Moondust
by Sans's Wife
Summary: Jasper is released but he has to be responsible for a gem. Alexandra a new gem the Crystal gems found. Now Jasper has a plan but will this new gem with a magnolia and cherry bloom smell make him forget his new mission? Genderbent Jasper This is my first Steven Universe so bare with me
1. Chapter 1

Jasper was released from Lapis the gems decided to give him a house and responsibly. He was to look after a gem they found her name was Alexandra she had a emerald gem inbeded in her stomach like Steven. Pearl wasn't so sure Alexandra should go with Jasper but Garnet said that Alexandra was old enough to make her own decisions.

The smell of magnolia and cherry bloom filled Jasper's nose he looked and saw her. Her black hair swaying in the wind, her green eyes looking at him and a smile on her face. Amethyst was playing with Steven and Alexandra laughed.

" Hello Alexandra." Jasper said as he looked at her and they walked in there house

" Peridot's room is fixed and she's asleep right now." Alexandra said as Jasper nodded and He sighed

Jasper hated this he loved war and violence he hates giving up. But he must trick the gems into trusting him or else he's back underwater. Alexandra came out of the bathroom brushing her hair and she waved at him.

" Goodnight Jasper." Alexandra said as he nodded again and again the smell of magnolia and cherry bloom filled his nose

That must be her shampoo or lotion. He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra woke up and she came out of her room. Jasper was on the couch with Peridot she smiled then sat down.

" Jasper here let me help you." Alexandra said grabbing the game piece and showing him where it belonged

" I've could have done that." Jasper said as Alexandra giggled and he raised an eyebrow

" I know Jasper but I wanted to help you." Alexandra said as he rolled his eyes and there was a knock at the door

" Alexandra!" Victor said walking in and hugging her

" Hello Victor." Alexandra said smiling and he smiled back

" I finally got your star, see it's in the shape of a triangle like your fickles on your right shoulder." Victor stated proudly and she hugged him

" Jasper this is Victor my friend, Victor this is Jasper." Alexandra said smiling and Jasper frowned at him

" I don't think he likes me." Victor whispered and Alexandra laughed

Alexandra hugged Jasper's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jasper looked shocked and Victor grabbed her waist. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and he put her down.

" Later Alexandra I got to go find me some starfish for science!" Victor said excited about science and Alexandra rolled her eyes

" Such a Science geek but you learn to love him, anyway today Jasper we are working on trusting people as in Human's." Alexandra said with a smile and Jasper was still in shock from the kiss on his cheek

Alexandra went outside Jasper felt his cheek were she kissed he never been kissed before he felt something but he ignored it for his mission. There was that smell again of magnolia and cherry bloom.

" Peridot I have a plan were going to trick the gems that we have changed so we can have revenge on them." Jasper said as Peridot smiled and they shook hands

They both went outside there was Alexandra waiting for them. She had that smile on her face and Jasper rolled his eyes.

" This is going to be a long month." Jasper mutters as he gets to Alexandra and Peridot agrees


	3. Chapter 3

" Step... step and twirl no Step... step and spin no." Alexandra said trying to learn a dance and Jasper came out of his room

Peridot looked at her and Alexandra sighed in frushion. She sat down and Victor came in with a bucket.

" What's wrong Alexandra?" Victor asked as she looked at him and sighed

" Trying to learn a new dance so I can fuse." Alexandra said as he smiled and offers his hand

" Here let me help." Victor said as she smiled and took his hand

Victor grabbed her waist she gasped, he begun the dance she it her lip looking at his feet.

" No look at me not my feet." Victor said gently and she looked up at him

He spun her around and dipped her. Jasper clutched his fists and grabbed Alexandra from Victor.

" Hey!" Victor said as Alexandra looked surprised and she smiled at Jasper

" Be nice Victor, what's wrong Jasper." Alexandra said gently and Jasper let her go

" Nothing." Jasper muttered and Victor rolled his eyes

" Sure whatever, come on Alexandra let's go to the beach." Victor said pulling her arm and she yanked it away

" Sorry I must be with Jasper and Peridot today." Alexandra said smiling and he glared at them as he stormed out

Alexandra shook her head and she grabbed Peridot's hand with a smile.

" Peridot I have a surprise for you, look it's your own space where you can be yourself hope you like it." Alexandra said as Peridot gasped and hugged Alexandra

" Thank you." Peridot said rushing in there and Alexandra giggled

" You made her happy, why?" Jasper said as Alexandra looked at him and smiled

" Casue I want you two to be happy, besides I like you guys." Alexandra said looking at him and then walking away

Jasper watched her go he couldn't believe a gem like that existed. But that didn't mean his plans changed no he wanted his revenge no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra was outside with Victor he played with her hair, Jasper and Peridot came out of the house. Victor was trying to put it in a bun.

" I love your hair Alexandra." Victor said getting a hair bow and Garnet sat in the sun with them

Pearl, Amethyst and Steven were sitting on the beach.

Alexandra got up after he put her hair in a bun and he turned on the radio.

" Alexandra, hey were you going?" Victor asked as she smiled and grabbed Jasper's hand

" What?" Jasper questioned and she smiled up at him

" Dance with me." Alexandra said smiling and he rolled his eyes

He put his hands on her waist and the music started

Steel to my trembling lips,

How did the night ever get like this?

One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down

Bottom of the bottle hits

Waking up my mind as I throw a fit

The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

I've been standing here my whole life,

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize

It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart.

'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb

Living in the cold

The higher, the lower the down, down, down

Sick of being tired and sick of waiting

For another kind of fix

The damage is damning me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

I've been standing here my whole life,

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize

It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart.

Woah ohhhhh,

I'm coming alive.

Woah ohhhhh,

Wake up now and live oh!

Woah ohhhhh,

I'm coming alive.

A life that's always been a dream,

Wake up now and live oh!

I've been standing here my whole life,

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.

I've been standing here my whole life,

Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize

It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling

Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart.

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'

Runnin' from my heart.

Jasper dipped her, he looked at her and then He blushed when her hair came out of the hairbow. The hair bow dropped to the ground and her hair flowed in the wind. The smell of magnolia and cherry bloom filled his nose. He brought her back up then he left in a hurry and Peridot followed.

Alexandra tried follow him but Victor grabbed her arm and started dancing with her.

" What's wrong Jasper?" Peridot asked when they got inside and Jasper sat on the couch

" Why is she so nice, the other gems hate us but she doesn't!" Jasper said annoyed and Peridot looked out the window

" Well don't look now but her friend has his arm's around her waist." Peridot said as Jasper clutched his teeth and Marched outside

Jasper picked up Alexandra and got her over his shoulder. Jasper got her inside and sat her on the couch. Alexandra looked at him and shrugged she popped in a movie. Then snuggled close to Jasper, Peridot went in her room and Jasper looked at Alexandra who was asleep on his arm. He moved his arm around her waist and she ended up snuggling against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandra was dancing in her room until she saw the sun raise. She ran out side with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes and she roze her hand up to the sunlight.

" What are you doing?" Jasper questioned as she gasped and smiled

" Feeling the sun and greeting the day with a smile." Alexandra said smiling and he raised an eyebrow

" Your strange." Jasper said as she blinked at him and laughed

Alexandra smiled at him then turned her face toward the sun and took in the sea smell.

" If people saw the world though my eyes they would treat it well, if people saw you the way I see you though my eyes they would see that your kind and gentle." Alexandra said smiling and he blinked in astonishment

" What do you mean?" Jasper questioned as she took his hand and placed it on her heart

" We all have one why not use it, if people listened then they would hear better, if people smell they would breath better and if people saw they would see better what am saying is once you listen to your heart you will hear, see and smell all the things you never thought you would." Alexandra said as he yanked his hand away and he looked at her

" Your just." Jasper said as she frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder

" Just like what?" Alexandra asked as he looked in her green eyes and shook his head

" Alexandra your the most weird gem I've ever meant and I want you to stop this nonsense of trying to make me good." Jasper said annoyed and Alexandra grabbed his hand

Peridot came in the room then Victor, Steven, Pear,Garnet and Amethyst came in the house.

" Please let me try to help you." Alexandra said as he sneered and yanked his hand away again

" Stop being nice understand me, Alexandra just stop."Jasper said annoyed and angry

Alexandra blocked him and he looked murderous at her. She wasn't moving or doing what he told her to do.

"No, Listen to me Jasper your better then this please." Alexandra said as his anger grew and then he lost it

" I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"Jasper yelled grabbing her by her dress roughly, lifting her off the ground and throwing her across the room

" ALEXANDRA!" Victor said as he ran toward her and Jasper snapped out of it

" What, what?" Jasper questioned as Peridot looked at him with glare and then he rasied an eye brow

" What have you done?" Peridot asked as he slowly turned his head and he gasped

Alexandra was on the groun against the wall, her eyes were closed and Victor was holding her close in his arm's.

" Alexandra?" Jasper questioned as Garnet stopped him and Pearl ran over there

Steven shot a glare toward Jasper as he walked by him and Amethyst looked like she wanted to hurt him.

" Alexandra, sweetie?" Pearl said gently and Alexandra moved her hand to Pearl's face

" Pearl?" Alexandra said weakly and Pearl nodded with tears steaming down her face

" It's ok am here, Garnet I told you this was a bad idea." Pearl said getting Alexandra from Victor and Peridot joined them

" Alexandra changed me one out of two isn't bad, but what you did was unforgivable Jasper!" Perodot said gently and then angry at Jasper

Jasper's eye brows few up in surprise and shocked. All these years Peridot has always followed the rules, obeyed Jasper and followed him now here they were but this time Peridot had changed because of Alexandra

" After all the low stuff you've done this is the lowest, You've hurt Alexandra my friend the only gem that was nice to you and me, who's treated us with respect gave me my own space, let you dance with her and let you cuddle with her yet you have the nerve to hurt her Jasper your mean, evil and your the most awful gem I've ever ment and am sorry to say you don't deserve the kindness of Alexandra." Peridot said as Jasper looked shocked and gulity

" Peridot you've said enough get out Jasper now before I change my mind." Garnet said as Peridot nodded and Jasper looked at Alexandra who had tears steaming down her face

He made her cry, he didn't mean to make her cry. Jasper felt something inside him break into a million pieces and he ran outside. He didn't look back when he got to a rock he looked at his hands they were shanking then he got to his knees. He cried he never did that before he just thought of the way she looked at him with hurt, betrayal and most of all fear.

" I never wanted to see that in your eyes am sorry Alexandra, am sorry." Jasper whispered and cried harder

Over the next days Jasper stayed away from the house but he watched her. She looked pale then she had ever been she also had a bruise on her arm from his grip. He felt even more guilty and then he looked one more time at her. The dress she wore flowing in the wind the smell of magnolia and cherry bloom filled his nose.

He didn't see her on the porch when he opened back his eyes he thought she went back in and he started walking.

" Jasper." A sweet familiar voice said he turned around and saw her

" Alexandra." Jasper said as she looked at him and his heart beated twice as fast


	6. Chapter 6

" Jasper." Alexandra said as he backed away and she looked at him

" Stay away I'll only hurt you more." Jasper said as she approached him and he looked at her eyes

Jasper tried to get away from her but Alexandra just stood infront of him. Peridot, Greg, Steven, Garent, Amethyst and Pearl came to where they were.

" Your not the first person who hit me." Alexandra said as he turned to her shocked and then he couched his fist

" Who, are tell me who so I can rip there head off!" Jasper said angrily and Alexandra smiled sadly

" My father, he hit me so many times I ran away from him that's when Garnet found me she didn't know what happen all she saw were bruises I was scared until she helped me, then i meant you I didn't feel scared anymore cause you made me feel safe I asked Garnet if I could keep an eye on you Pearl didn't think it was ok but Garnet agreed I showed you how to trust when I was scared, I danced with you when I was sad, I let Peridot be happy cause my heart was telling me to let her be happy and I trusted you because you made me feel safe." Alexandra said as he looked at her and he closed his eyes with a sigh

" Do you still trust me?" Jasper questioned as she looked at him and they looked in each other's eyes

Alexandra walked up to him and placed her hand in his. She looked up at him and she slowly smiled. Jasper looked at her shocked then he smiled to.

" I trust you." Alexandra said smiling and he moved her hair out of her face

" I promise not to leave you ever." Jasper said embracing her and she blushed

Alexandra and Jasper stood in silence for a moment. Jasper titled her head and he led in close.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!" Victor yelled as Alexandra gasped and Jasper glared at him

" Victor stop please." Alexandra said running toward him and he grabbed her roughly

" Stay out of this you little." Victor said as she looked at him and he threw her to the ground

" Hey, leave my girl alone." Jasper said as Alexandra blushed and Victor looked at her

" So this is the one you gave your heart to." Victor said as she bit her lip and he lifted her off the ground

" STOP!" Garent yelled as Peal, Amethyst and Steven got there weapons out

Victor let go of her and marched toward them. He got his little telescope out and he turned it into a weapon.

" Stop please!" Alexandra yelled as they started the fight and Alexandra ran out

She stood infront of Victor and he accidentally hit her. He looked and saw her on the ground clutching her face. He saw blood and he dropped his weapon.

" Brother please stop this fighting." Alexandra said not looking at Victor and he blinked in surprisement

" Sister." Victor said sadly and walked away

" Were twins he was born normal and I took my mother's gem when she died." Alexandra explained and Jasper helped her up

He brushed her hair to the side of her face and she looked up in surprise.

" I am glad your ok, I ... Alexandra I love you." Jasper said as she blushed and giggled

" I love you to Jasper." Alexandra said as he smiled and she smiled back

" Let's leave the new couple alone." Greg said as they left and Alexandra smiled at only Jasper

Jasper smiled then he placed his hand on her waist and brought her closer to him. He dipped her back and she smiled. He led in close and.

" Hey Alexandra come its dinner time!" Steven yelled then Jasper growled and she giggled

" It's ok Jasper, I love you. " Alexandra said as she rubbed her nose against his and he smiled

" I love you to." Jasper said as they walked hand and hand


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra got into a sliver dress with black shoes and she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself and walked out of her room.

Jasper was fixing his tie and he looked at himself he walked toward the end of the stairs then he looked up. Alexandra was there smiling at be in her hair in a bun and the dress she wore looked perfect like it was made just for her. Jasper's jaw dropped then he closed it and he extended his hand when she made it to the end of the stairs.

" May I say you look beautiful tonight Alexandra." Jasper said as she blushed and then walked to the restaurant

They got there and ordered. After they ate music played Jasper got up and looked at her while he had his hand out.

" May I have this dance? Jasper questioned as she smiled and stood up grabbing his hand

They walked to the center and the music started.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Jasper stopped dancing he looked at her and she looked at him. He kneeled to the ground on one knee. Amethyst, Lapis, Pearl, Garnet, Steven, Peridot and Greg came in they gasped when they saw Jasper on one knee.

" Alexandra I love you, you are my moon my stars my everything, when I first met you I was going to do something bad but you changed me with your smile, your kindness and your heart Alexandra will you marry me?" Jasper questioned as he opened a ring box and she gasped with tears in her eyes

" Yes!" Alexandra said as he put the ring on her finger, got up spun her around and they kissed

" I never thought I see the day when he was in love." Peridot said chuckling and watched the couple

" She's just like Rose." Pearl said as Garnet and Amethyst looked at her

" I was going to say the same thing." Garnet said smiling and she wipped a tear from her three eyes

Alexandra giggled as Jasper spun her around again and gave her butterfly kisses all over her face. Jasper picked her up and he got her home. He got her to her bed and kissed her lips.

" Goodnight my angel." Jasper whispered and he went to his room


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper walked in the room and he looked at Alexandra she was asleep. He sighed and kissed her forehead. " I never thought for a minute I would fall in love." Jasper said as he looked at her and sighed

He went outside he looked at the sunrise and then he heard glass breaking from inside. He ran inside to see Victor and Alexandra looking at each other. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, Greg, Lapis and Peridot came in.

" Victor I don't want to hurt you, your my brother." Alexandra said as he shook his head and looked up

" I have no sister." Victor said as she gasped and she lowed her head

" Then am sorry." Alexandra said getting her weapon and it was sword

They charged at each other Jasper watched in pride that his soon to be wife knew how to fight. Alexandra tried not to hurt her brother but he was hurting her in more ways then one.

" Your Weak, your nothing like mother Alexandra so why don't you give up, you should have died not her!" Victor said as he hit her and she looked at him shocked

Alexandra put back her weapon and grabbed her brother he looked at her. Alexandra smiled and hugged him tight he struggled then he started crying.

" I miss her to." Alexandra said as he looked at her and he let the tears fall

" How, How can you be so nice to me, when I've been nothing but mean to you." Victor said as she smiled and hugged him again

" Because I love you brother." Alexandra said as he looked at her and cried in her shoulder

Alexandra hummed as she rocked him back and forth. He looked at her with a smile and she smiled back.

"I'd like to hold you close

Make you feel safe

Not so afraid of yourself

If we have to part so it shall be

I'd like to help yo suffer less

Not be so locked up in your thoughts

Afraid of love and all under the sun

I'll hide out in your space

Emptiness on my face

I'll be keeping you safe

When you're cold and alone

Until you come out and play

I'd like to know you more

Tell you you're fine

Even though you're not

When you worry so much

It makes me want to cry

Fragile like the leaves come fall

Red yellow gold

I love them all

I guess its just the way we love

I'll hide out in your space

Emptiness on my face

I'll be keeping you safe

When you're cold and alone

Until you come out and play

Here I am I don't wanna come out

Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out

I've been dead and I wanna come out

Call my name cause I wanna come out

Here I am and I wanna come out

Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out

I've been dead and I wanna come out

Call my name cause I wanna come out

I'll hide out in your space

Emptiness on my face

I'll be keeping you safe

When you're cold and alone

Until you come out and play." Alexandra sung as Victor looked at her in shock and he smiled

" I've never heard you sing before l, you sing beautifully." Victor said as she laughed and hugged him

" Am getting married will you be there?" Alexandra asked as he looked shocked and nodded

" Yes but to who?" Victor asked as Jasper came and kissed her lips

" To Jasper." Alexandra said smiling and Victor glared at him

Victor got up and Jasper followed him. Garent grabbed Alexandra before she could get Jasper and Alexandra looked at her.

" Let them talk alone Alexandra." Garent said as Alexandra sighed and nodded

Victor looked at the sun and threw a rock in the ocean.

" Hey what did ocean ever do to you?" Jasper questioned as Victor growled and turned his head away from him

" Why?" Victor asked as Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at him

" Why what?" Jasper questioned as Victor turned around and he looked angry

" Why are you with my sister, you just want her for her body don't ya." Victor yelled as Jasper grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and he was pissed

" No, I love her I didn't realize it until I saw her in different light she's not like any other gem I've seen, she's like cherry blossom and marigolds." Jasper said as Victor looked shocked and surprise

" So you smelt it to, it's her natural smell she smells like cherry blossom and marigolds." Victor said as Jasper smiled and put him on the ground

" I never knew that was her natural smell it's wonderful." Jasper said with a smile and Victor laughed

" I give you my blessing, goodbye Jasper." Victor said as he smiled and began to walk away

" Goodbye brother." Jasper said walking away and he didn't look back

But if he did he would have see Victor's shocked face. Jasper arrived home he was greeted with a big kiss by his soon to be wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot helped with the dress. Garent stood out the door Jasper was at the alter with Greg and Steven. Alexandra asked Steven to be the ring bearer and Jasper asked Greg to be the best man.

Peridot, Pearl and Amethyst were the bridesmaids. Garent was playing an important part in this wedding and Pearl fixed Alexandra's hair.

" Your almost done." Amethyst said as Alexandra smiled at her and Pearl looked at her

" You look beautiful Alexandra." Pearl said as Peridot grabbed the shoes and Amethyst grabbed the veil

" Here Pearl." Amethyst smiled and Pearl put the veil on Alexandra

" Jasper is very lucky to have a beautiful woman to wed." Peridot said putting on her shoes and Alexandra looked at the mirror

" Do I really look beautiful?" Alexandra asked the three and they nodded

" You ready?" Pearl asked as Alexandra nodded and Garent entered the room

" Alexandra." Garent said as Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot started to walk

Garent looped her arm around Alexandra's arm and the music started. Alexandra was nervous and Garent patted her hand.

" It will be alright I see I bright future for you two." Garent said smiling and Alexandra smiled at her

They got to the alter and Jasper looked at her with a smile.

" Who gives this women?" The priest asked as Garent looked at him and Alexandra smiled

" I do." Garent said as she let go of Alexandra and went to Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot

Jasper grabbed Alexandra's hand gently he smiled at her.

" Alexandra the day I met you I thought you were crazy, but I love you so much like I said your moon, stars and my light I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I love you I can't live without you." Jasper said as she had tears steamed down her face and he smiled

" Jasper I love you so much I can't image my life without you, your everything your strong, you make me feel safe and you love me even if I am crazy." Alexandra said smiling and he smiled at her

" Do you Jasper take Alexandra to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poor, for sickness and in health to death do us part." The priest said as Jasper and Alexandra looked at each other

" I do." Jasper said as he smiled putting the ring on her finger and she smiled back

" And do you Alexandra take Jasper to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poor, for sickness and in health to death do us part." The priest said as Jasper and Alexandra looked at each other again

" I do." Alexandra said as she put the ring on his finger and they smiled

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest said as Jasper grinned grabbed her by the waist dipped her back and kissed her lips

They got to the place where they would have there first dance as husband and wife. As Jasper led her to the floor Alexandra looked at her new family. Peridot, Pearl and Amethyst her sister's. Steven her brother. Garent her mother and she was Victor was not there.

" Where is he?" Alexandra asked quitely and Jasper looked at her

" I don't know honey." Jasper said as she sighed and the music started

" I can't believe her own brother didn't come." Greg said angrily and Garent looked to Alexandra

" Greg you know she thinks of you as her father she thinks your more of father then her real one." Pearl said as Greg smiled and so did Steven

A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,

So darkness I became

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

After that Alexandra and Jasper went home. He carried his bride in there room and laid her on the bed.

" I hate corset's they make it hard to get dresses off." Jasper said annoyed and growling

He got the dress off and got off his tux. He looked at his bride she looked beautiful he lifted her up to unhook her bra and he laid her back down. He got off her underwear and then his, she gulped and he smiled gently.

" I know am nervous to just look at me and it will be ok I promise." Jasper said as he kissed her an entered her

After that she snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her with a smile. He kissed her forehead and they went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandra woke up and she notcied Jasper was not next to her. She put on her robe and headed to the kitchen. Alexandra saw Jasper cooking in the kitchen and Alexandra smiled at him. Peridot came in the kitchen and saw Jasper cooking.

" What on space?" Peridot said as Alexandra laughed and Jasper served breakfast

" I hope you like it darling, I made you coffee." Jasper said giving her the cup and kissing her cheek

" Oh Jasper your going to spoil me." Alexandra said as he grinned and he got close to her ear

" Good my wife needs it because am going to keep you in that bedroom all day." Jasper said whispering and she blushed

" Am out." Peridot said hearing Jasper and Alexandra giggled

Jasper smirked as Peridot left the house and Alexandra looked at him

" Did you plan that?" Alexandra asked as Jasper kissed her neck and looked at her

" Maybe." Jasper said as he continued kissing her neck and he picked her up

He laid her on the bed and kissed her neck. Alexandra looked at him and he smirked he now knew her spots that made her scream.

" Your mine." Jasper growled and she smiled at him

" I am yours." Alexandra said as he was about to enter her and Garent came in

" Jasper don't you'll hurt the baby." Garnet said as Alexandra looked at her shocked and so did Jasper

" Baby am." Alexandra said smiling at her stomach and Jasper put back on his clothes

" You know there is a thing called knocking maybe you heard about it." Jasper said sarcastically and Alexandra smiled at him

" Jasper be nice." Alexandra said as he rubbed her stomach and he kissed her lips

" Am going to be a father." Jasper said as Garent left and Alexandra kissed him passionately


	11. Chapter 11

Alexandra got up she walked to the living room where Peridot and Jasper were at. She was five months pregnant with Jasper's child.

" Careful darling." Jasper said as he helped her on the couch and she smiled up at him

" Thank you." Alexandra said as Peridot put her hand on Alexandra's stomach and she smiled when she felt a kick

" This one going to do great things." Peridot said as Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Lapis and Amethyst came in

" Woah that's gonna be a big baby, when are you due anyway Alexandra." Amethyst asked as she looked at Alexandra's stomach and Alexandra giggled

" Some time in December it's November now." Alexandra said as Garnet looked at Pearl and they kissed

" So this little one will come in December but December is tomorrow Alexandra your only five months I believe the baby will be born in March." Pearl said as Alexandra looked at her and she held up her fingers

" Oh silly me, I guess am thinking about my mother's birthday." Alexandra said smiling and Jasper kissed her forehead

" We all make mistakes Alexandra." Steven said with a smile and Garnet feels Alexandra's stomach

It's strong like it's father." Garent said as Alexandra rubbed her stomach and Jasper felt her stomach

" Grow strong my little one." Jasper whispered and then he kissed Alexandra on her lips

Meanwhile

" I missed my sister's wedding for this." Victor said with a sneer and the man smiled

" Easy there tiger remember your part of this gang and your family will be in trouble if you slip up." The man said as Victor grabbed the guitar and strummed it

" We stand shoulder to shoulder

I take a look beside me

The look in your eyes is telling me everything

The world lays open.

Chances enough

The one who is afraid for mistakes

Will never do the right thing

Sun or rain

Up the wind or on the wind

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

It will go by itself

Blind faith

Half a word will be enough

Shoulder to shoulder

Like someone is bearing you

The most beautiful is in front of us

The most beautiful is in front of us

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

Shoulder to shoulder with the same goal

Of the same wood with the same feeling

Whatever happens, we can take everything

As long as we stand shoulder to shoulder

Sun or rain

Up the wind or on the wind

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

It will go by itself

Blind faith

Half a word will be enough

Shoulder to shoulder

Like someone is bearing you

The most beautifull is in front of us

The most beautiful is in front of us

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder.

Shoulder to shoulder with the same goal

Sun or rain, up the wind or on the wind

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

It will go by itself

Blind faith

Half a word will be enough

Shoulder to shoulder

Like someone is bearing you

The most beautifull is in front of us

The most beautiful is in front of us

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder." Victor sung thinking of his sister and sighed

Alexandra grabbed her guitar it was the same as her brother's and she started playing it.

"We stand shoulder to shoulder

I take a look beside me

The look in your eyes is telling me everything

The world lays open.

Chances enough

The one who is afraid for mistakes

Will never do the right thing

Sun or rain

Up the wind or on the wind

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

It will go by itself

Blind faith

Half a word will be enough

Shoulder to shoulder

Like someone is bearing you

The most beautiful is in front of us

The most beautiful is in front of us

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

Shoulder to shoulder with the same goal

Of the same wood with the same feeling

Whatever happens, we can take everything

As long as we stand shoulder to shoulder

Sun or rain

Up the wind or on the wind

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

It will go by itself

Blind faith

Half a word will be enough

Shoulder to shoulder

Like someone is bearing you

The most beautifull is in front of us

The most beautiful is in front of us

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder.

Shoulder to shoulder with the same goal

Sun or rain, up the wind or on the wind

If we stand shoulder to shoulder

It will go by itself

Blind faith

Half a word will be enough

Shoulder to shoulder

Like someone is bearing you

The most beautifull is in front of us

The most beautiful is in front of us

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder,

If we stand shoulder to shoulder." Alexandra sung as she looked at her husband and he smiled at her

" Where did you learn that song?" Pearl asked as Alexandra looked at her and she sighed

" Me and my brother use to play it when we were thirteen years old we sung it together never apart but now I don't know what is wrong with him." Alexandra said as Jasper helped her up and she went to lay down

" She misses her brother." Peridot said as Garnet clutched her fist's and she looked angry

" He should have been there at the wedding and he should be here now!" Amethyst said angrily and Pearl agreed

" They haven't been apart since they were kids she told me that." Jasper said sighing and Garnet punched a wall

" Amethyst is right for once he should have been there and here but he's not so he's not welcome here no longer, I will not see Alexandra cry or be sad because of him." Garent said as everyone agreed and they left

Jasper laid down with his wife and Peridot went to her space in the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandra woke up with pain in her stomach she tried to move and Jasper came in the room.

" Honey what's wrong?" Jasper questioned as she looked at him with tears steaming down her face and he gripped her hand

Garnet came in with Pearl, Jasper was pushed out by Pearl. Peridot was standing there with Amethyst, Lapis and Steven. Jasper was angry he wanted to be with his wife, Peridot put his hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

" She'll be fine." Peridot said as Jasper sighed and looked at the door

" I don't want her to be there by herslef, I want to be there in with her." Jasper said putting his head in his hands and sighed

Pearl came out with a smile on her face and Jasper roze his head.

" It's a girl." Pearl said as Jasper ran passed by Pearl and Pearl giggled as Garent wrapped her arms around her waist

Jasper came in and saw Alexandra holding there little girl. He looked at the gem on his daughter's stomach it was a moonstone.

" What is her name?" Jasper questioned as she smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead

" Olivia." Alexandra said as he smiled and kissed her lips

" It's perfect." Jasper said getting her daughter and Alexandra smiled at him

" Woah so that's a little gem, aww so cute!" Amethyst said smiling and looking at the baby

Lapis looked to along with Peridot, Greg and Steven. Garnet and Pearl came in then watched as Steven eyed the baby with curiosity.

" You looked like that when you were her age." Greg said smiling and Steven smiled at his dad

" Alexandra?" Victor said coming in and she looked surprised

" Victor were have you been?" Alexandra asked as he sighed and saw the baby

" Is that your, am a uncle." Victor began to ask as she shook her head and Alexandra smiled at him

Jasper gave the baby to Alexandra and she smiled at her baby. Victor left and so did the others. Jasper put the baby in the crib and Alexandra kissed her husband as he laid down with her.

i


End file.
